MAKORRA guest star Iroh 2
by Blackwidow927
Summary: You have to read and find out R&R Review a for me to continue I have to get at least 5 to update!


hey me and a friend wrote this and Iroh and Iroh2 are the same person not the old guy.

Narator

"I'ts and honor to meet you Avatar Korra" Iroh bend over and kissed the soft hand of the avatar.

"It's nice to meet you to" Korra replied blushing slightly at the gesture.

Mako just stood in the background and watche the seen in anger. Bolin and Asami just stood next to each other reached over and slightly jabbed Asami in the ribs.

"Yeah Bolin" Asami said looking over at the Earthbender.

"It looks like Mako has some competition doen't it" Bolin said forgetting that Asami and Mako were still dating.

"Bolin! Me and Mako are dating not him and Korra" Asami said glaring at Bolin.

"Oops forgot, no offence but you two are just too different for each other" Bolin said flatly breaking the news to her hard.

"Korra would you give me the privalage of taking you out to lunch" Iroh said looking at Korra.

"Sure, but can my friends come" Korra asked smiling.

"Of course" Iroh said smiling back at Korra.

"Thanks I'll go ask them" Korra said walking over to her friends.

"Hey do you guys want to go to lunch with Iroh" Korra said looking at all of her friends as Iroh came from behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah sure" Asami said.

"Sure" Bolin said.

"No"Mako said flatly.

"Come on Mako it will be fun" Asami said looking at him.

"Please" Korra said.

"Fine" Mako said as they made their way to the resturant.

Mako noticed the whole way that Iroh's handstayed on Korra's lower back the whole way there. Mako, Asami and Bolin sat on one side of the booth while Korra and Iroh sat on the other side.

"Any new news on the upcoming events wit Amon" Iroh asked looking only at Korra as if the others weren't there.

"Not much has really happened anymore with Amon, we think that he is building up more of his army"Korra replied looking back at him with the same intencity.

Somehow Korra and Iroh's hand ended up being intertwined. They were slowly leaning in until the sound of a throat being cleared interrupted them. Korra turned to an angry looking Mako.

"Why don't we head home" Bolin offered.

"Great idea Bolin let's go"Asami agreed.

Once they got home Korra offered to show iroh around the place she showed him where he would stay but they didn't make it past Korra's due to a sudden kiss that turned into full fledged making 's legs wrappedaround his waist as he pinned he to the wall. Korra's lips moved along with Iroh's so well that Korra didn't want to stop until the sound of a loud cough interupted them.

"I see you two have met each other"Tenzin said looking angry at finding his practical daughter and a random guy making out.

"Quite well to I may add" Asami said while standing next to an angry Mako and a slightly disturbed Bolin.

"I'm sorry we had to meet on an awkward occasion" Iroh said while putting korra down.

"Yes me too... come we need to discuss the plan for Amon"Tenzin said as he ushered Iroh out of the room quickly.

"So you and Iroh are together" Asami said smiling at the thought of Mako not being able to be with Korra.

"ummm yeah" Korra said smiling.

"Asami, Can I talk to you"Mako said to Asami.

"But of corse"Asami said to Mako.

"You've been acting different latly..." Mako said flattly.

"Different how" Asami said being quite confused.

"I mean lately you and I have beeen quite distant and..."Mako said only to be interupted by Asami.

"Don't tell me your breaking up with me!"Asami said practly screaming, tears streaking down her face.

"Asami! I..." Mako again gets interupted.

"FORGET IT HOT HEAD! YOU OBIVOUSLY DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! YOU'VE BEEN PUSHING ME AWAY! YOU'VE BEEN ALL LOVE SICK FOR SOME GIRL WHO DOSEN'T EVEN LIKE YOU! I MEAN I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME? I LOVE YOU! AND I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME BACK! BUT EVEN BOLIN TALKS TO ME MORE THAT YOU DO! WHILE SHE WAS GONE YOU WHERE ALL KORRA THIS KORRA THAT, KORRA KORRA KORRA!"Said Asami now full fledge crying while screaming her face off at Mako

"Asami thats not true! I havent been "pushing you away" and I'm not love sick for Korra!" Said Mako

"YES YOU HAVE! I see the way you look at her, you love her don't you Mako? You never liked me! You can't stand me!"Asami said running out of the room.

"Hey is everything okay" Said Bolin walking in calmly.

"Everythings fine! Why would it be?" Said Mako nearly yelling at Bolin.

"I was just asking Mako..." Said Bolin sounding very consindered.

"Hey hows' everyone..." Korra gets interupted by Mako.

"YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHIING DON'T YOU KORRA" Said Mako screaming in Korra's face.

"OBVIOUSLY YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME MAKO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS SO YOU SHOULD GET OVER YOUR SELF!" Said Korra screaming.

"Hey what's going on"Iroh said coming in and hugging Korra by the waist and kissing her on the cheek.

"Nothing it's okay" Korra said walking away.

"What happened" Iroh said still confused about what happened with his girlfriend.

"MAKO IS A JERK" Asami said slapping Mako and walking out.

"I'm going to go see if Korra's okay" Iroh said walking out.

Iroh walked out to see a sad Korra in tears.

"W-WHY DOES HE H-HATE ME"Korra said to herself not realizing that Iroh was right there.

"KORRA ARE YOU OKAY"Asked a very concerned Iroh

Korra shook her head and clinged to Iroh as she continued to sob.

"WHOA. WHAT HAPPENED TO KORRA?" Asked Bolin.

"I'm not sure, she wouldn't tell me" Said Iroh

"Korra, what's wrong?" Said Bolin

Korra just shook her head and continued to cry.

Mako walks in seeing Korra all upset and rushes to her side.

"WHATS WRONG?ARE YOU OKAY? KORRA ANSWER ME!" Said a practiually yelling Mako

Then Asami walks in.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! I TURN MY BACK FOR ONE MINUTE AND THERE YOU ARE AGAIN WITH KORRA!" Said Asami.

Mako gets up (he was sitting by the way) Goes over to Korra Picks her up and Kisses her.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Korra slaps Mako in the face and runs out of the room.

Iroh runs after runs after them both. Asami runs after Bolin, And Mako runs after, well, everyone. Korra bumps into Tenzin who then clears his throat.

"And where might you be going young LadyAnd why are you crying" Asked a quite disturbed Tenzin

"Mako's just being a jerk is all" Said Korra.

"Oh, um, okay then" Tenzin said awkwardly while walking away.

"Korra there you are I was worried about you" Iroh said coming behind her and hugging her waist.

"I'm fine"Korra said putting on a fake smile.

"There you two are" Bolin said as the others caught up.

The rest of the night went by normal no one spoke of the kiss but many pondered what was happening. A little after they all caught up Tenzin made an anouncement that him Pema and the kids were leaving for a little while and did not know when they were coming back.

"So..." Bolin said trying to break the silence while everyone was sitting around the campfire.

They all decided it was a nice night and they should make a campfire wich Mako helped out on. Bolin was stuffing his mouth with marshmellows. Asami sat they wondering how Bolin can stay so fit when he stuffed his mouth so much. Mako was just sitting there thinking about what to do next. Iroh and Korra were laying down holding hands and staring at the stars.

"Do you all want to play truth or dare" Asami asked with a plan in mind.

"Yeah that will be fun"Bolin said smiling.

Every one sat up and got in a circle Korra was next to Iroh and Bolin was next to Asami who was next to Mako.

"Truth or dare Bolin"Asami asked.

"Dare"Bolin said enthusiastically.

"I dare you to drink a cup of cactus juice"Asami said.

"What's cactus juice" Bolin asked questionaly.

"I know were it is I'll go get it" Korra said smiling and going to get it.

Korra came back with a whole bottle of cactus juice bolin took a sip and then started to gulp it all down.

"You're going to have such a hangover Bolin" Korra said to Bolin.

"ha... Korra's pretty...and this one time I walked in on Korra and she was only in her bra and underwear... It was nice..." Bolin said smiling like a goon.

"Wow that's not creepy at all" Korra said sarcastically.

"Mako truth or dare" Boin said slightly slurring his words.

"Dare" Mako replied.

"I dare you to have Korra sit on you're lap the restof the time" Bolin said smirking a little bit.

"Ummm okay" Korra said coming over and sitting on mako's lap.

"Iroh truth or dare" Mako asked.

"Dare" Iroh said.

"I dare you to name every girl you kissed" Mako said smirking.

Iroh just took off his shirt showing his perfectly sculpted abs.(Teen rated truth or dare if you didn't notice)

"Korra truth or dare" Iroh asked.

"Dare" Korra said happily.

"I dare you to tell me how you and Tenzin became so close" Iroh said curiously.

Korra slipped of her blue tanktop showing off a perfectly toned stomach and blue and black laced bra. All of the guys stared at Korra. Korra was getting a little shy with out a top on and snuggled back into Mako' chest. Mako responded by wraping his arms around her and letting her snuggle further into his chest. Iroh glared at the two silently but neither of the two noticed. It went on a little while then it was Asami's turn to ask Korra.

"Korra truth or dare" Asami asked her plan in motion.

"Dare" Korra said.

"I dare you and Mako to kiss" Asami said smirking.

Korra turned in Mako's lap and kissed him, he kissed back passionately. The kiss lasted longer than it should. Iroh got angry and walked inside. When Korra and Mako broke apart Korra got up and went after Iroh already knowing what was going to happen.

"I know you already know what I am going to say so I'm going to make this short, were through" Iroh said while turning and walking away.

"Where are you going"Korra asked.

"To my ship"Iroh said stalking off.

"Korra i'm sorry , I just like you so much and I kissed you for too long and I'm so sor..." Mako said but was cut off by Korra's lips on his.

"I love you Mako" Korra said once they pulled apart.

"I love you too Korra" Mako said and once more crashing his lips to her.

They pulled apart a little while later and decided to go back. They walked back but were only met by the sight of a drunken Bolin and Asami making out.

"Want to head back" Mako said smiling at Korra.

"Of course" Korra smiled then went back in to continue their makeout session.


End file.
